I've learn so much with you
by MelleyMello
Summary: Un petit Klance parce que je trouve que le fandom français est un peu vide... Il s'agit d'un petit One-shot avec l'univers alternatif de Steven Universe. Enjooooy !


I've learn so much with you

[Steven Universe Alternatif Universe]

Keith était assis sur le toit de la base. Keith était énervé. Keith était toujours énervé, c'est normal, c'est dans son tempérament de Rubis Étoilé non ? En plus Lance avait osé lui faire une remarque alors ça l'énervait encore plus. Pour qui il se prenait ? Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Les Lapis Lazuli devrait rester dans l'eau et se taire ! Keith faisait des remarques racistes en lui même. Il s'en voulait de penser ça d'un côté...mais cet idiot de Lance aussi il était si énervant ! Si fatigant. Si...si...si les mots manquaient a Keith pour décrire a quel point Lance était détestable. Keith ramena ses jambes a sa poitrine et observa sa gemme rouge rosé sur le dos de sa main droite. Et au fond Keith savait pourquoi il était énervé.

Lance était assis sur la plage. Les pieds dans l'eau, les bras croisé. Lance était en colère contre Keith, et contre Lui-même, contre Keith parce que c'était un imbécile et contre lui-même parce qu'il se sentait lâche. A chaque fois qu'il voulait dire a Keith ses véritables sentiments, il finissait par craquer sous le stress et lui dire des choses fausses et méchantes. Keith et lui finissaient toujours par se réconcilier en quelque sorte. Souvent grâce a Shiro ou Hunk. Lance détendit son corps, il se sentait plus calme grâce au son des vagues. Il ne remarqua jusqu'à quel point la marée avait monté que lorsque sa gemme au niveau de sa cuisse droite fut submergée. Il se leva et retourna vers la base. Il fallait que tout cela cesse...il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il fallait qu'il parle. Mais comment faire...Oh oh oh Lance venait d'avoir une idée qu'il trouva génial. Il fallait juste trouver une monnaie d'échange de services avec Pidge et il avait le plan parfait.

Keith marchait sur la plage, les mains dans les poches, donnant des coup de pied dans les coquillages. Il vit des lumières bleues au loin.

"Qu'est ce que…?"

Il commença a courir pour s'en rapprocher.

Plus il avançait, plus il entendait une musique forte. Les lumières se situait en contre bas de l'endroit où Keith se trouvait. Il y avait un petit morceau de plage niché au creux de la falaise de roches noires. Les lumières semblaient être au sol. Un tapis de lumière...Et Keith se figea parce qu'il venait de remarquer la présence de Lance qui dansait sur la surface lumineuse. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent Keith sentit comme un frisson le parcourir.

"Hey Keith !

\- Lance.

\- T'as vu ce truc ? C'est cool, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais plutôt. Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Non Hunk et Pidge m'ont aidé a le construire.

\- Oh. Et pourquoi faire ?

\- Comme ça, pour la beauté de la chose. Tu veux l'essayer ?

\- L'essayer ?"

Lance recula et sortit de la surface, puis invita silencieusement Keith a aller se placer sur la piste maintenant éteinte.

Keith posa un pied et l'autre, un éclairage rouge s'illumina sous lui.

Lance retint sa respiration, les yeux de Keith brillaient d'un éclat qui lui était jusque là inconnu. Keith ne leva son visage du sol que pour croiser le regard de Lance. Le Lapis crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il y avait des étoiles dans le regard de Keith, sa bouche était entrouverte de surprise et ses mains sur ses joues encadraient son visage étonné.

"C'est … Comment ça marche ?

\- Les lumières sont coordonnées avec la couleur de notre gemme.

\- Impressionnant !

\- Tu t'attendais a moins bien de la part de notre Peridot préféré ?

\- Iel* est génial…

\- Oui. Et tu veux voir le mieux ?

\- Y'a encore autre chose ?!"

Pour toute réponse, Lance s'approcha de Keith. L'éclat rouge vira instantanément au violet. Keith écarquilla les yeux, jonglant le contact visuel entre le sol et Lance.

"C'est magnifique…

\- Oui…

\- Tu vas danser dessus ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux rester pour regarder ? Les lumières...les lumières…

\- Oui tu peux.

\- Cool."

Keith s'éloigne un peu pour s'assoir sur le sable un peu plus loin. Observant Lance faire des mouvements gracieux en rythme avec la musique de son moniteur radio.

Keith ramena ses jambes a sa poitrine et croisa ses bras sur ses genoux, laissant reposer sa joue gauche sur son bras gauche. Il se perdait dans la danse de Lance. Le mouvement de ses bras, de ses jambes, de son buste, de ses hanches. Et cette lumières bleue qui se reflétait sur sa peau mate. La main de Lance devant son visage, il n'eut pas le temps d'aligner ses idées avant de la saisir. La lumière mauve, la musique si douce. Un jazz ? Une valse ? Il n'en savait rien sur le moment…il suivait les mouvement de Lance. Fermant les yeux lorsqu'ils s'étreignent pour ralentir avec la chanson. Ses mains dans le dos large du Lapis. Keith se sent bien. Il n'est ni en colère, ni rancunier. Il est juste...heureux d'être là.

Lance, ses bras enroulés autour de la taille Du Rubis Étoilé, se sent revivre. Ils tournent, virent, et resserrent leurs prises. Lance plit son genoux gauche ce qui a pour conséquence le balancement de Keith vers l'arrière. Lance ose quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé avant. Il se penche, scellant leurs lèvres ensembles. Redressant Keith et lui dans un mouvement lent.

Keith repousse Lance comme s'il avait subi un choc électrique. Il tombe sur les fesses. Aucuns d'eux ne parlent, ils se fixent. Lance finit par sursauter.

"Je suis désolé Keith, je ne voulais pas te brusquer pardonne moi !

\- Non...ce n'est rien...j'ai juste été surpris.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non...Non,non.

\- Dieu merci…"

Lance l'aide a se relever, de la même façon qu'il l'avait invité a danser avec lui quelques minutes avant. Keith sourit timidement a Lance. Ce dernier frotte l'arrière de son cou.

"Keith...je voulais m'excuser pour…

\- C'est pas la peine de t'excuser.

\- Non pas pour ça, pour ce matin...et puis, pour tout...Tout et tout le temps.

\- Oh ça ? Je ne suis plus fâché. J'ai l'habitude de tes piques incessantes. Ça fait partie de notre relations. Que serait une journée si Lance ne me faisait pas de remarques désobligeantes sur mes cheveux, ou mes vêtements, ou ma façon d'être en générale. Et si Lance ne me montre pas qu'il me déteste, ce qui est paradoxale puisqu'il semble pourtant m'apprécier et..LANCE ?"

Le regard de Lance étaient remplis de larmes. Il cligna des yeux et elles coulèrent sur son visage, de grosses larmes, qui roulaient sur ses joues.

"C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

\- Lance…

\- Non parce que je te déteste pas ! Je...Je...Je…

\- Lance...Ne pleure pas Lance."

Keith monte son index aux yeux de Lance, essuyant ses larmes.

"Lance…

\- Arrête…

\- Lance…

\- Ne dis pas mon nom Keith…

\- Lance…?

\- Je ne mérite pas…

\- Lance qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lance ?

\- Je ne te mérite pas.

\- Lance…?

\- Tu dois me haïr. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié...

\- Non Lance je ne peux pas. Je suis souvent fâché après toi, a cause de ton attitude, mais je te...je t'aime trop pour être en colère après toi tout le temps.

\- Je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse…

\- Lance…"

Keith embrasse le front de Lance, en se dressant sur la pointe de ses pieds, en encadrant le vissage du Lapis avec ses deux mains.

Lance pose ses doigts sur la gemme de Keith.

"Keith...on est cool ?

\- Oui on est cool Lance.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui Lance.

\- Tu m'aimes beaucoup ?

\- Énormément Lance.

\- Énormément beaucoup méga beaucoup ?

\- Énormément beaucoup méga beaucoup Lance.

\- Keith…

\- Oui Lance ?

\- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup énormément beaucoup Keith."

Keith sourit. Enlaçant doucement Lance. Il ferme les yeux.

Lance ferme les yeux et ses doigts se perdent dans la chevelure noire de Keith.

"...Keith ? Lance ?"

Il observe ses mains. Une gemmes violette avec un motif semblable a une étoile blanche sur le dos de la main droite. Keith ! Une autre gemme sur sa cuisse gauche, une forme de goutte d'eau. Lance !

"Et moi...qui je suis ?"

"Shiro !"

L'obsidienne sursaute. Et observe devant lui cette nouvelle gemme. Il sourit en comprenant de qui il s'agit.

"Oui ?

\- Shiro...Qui suis-je ?

\- Klance.

\- Et ma gemme ?

\- Voyons...Un Lapis et un Rubis Étoilé…Tu es...Un Charoite [CHA-RO-HI-TE]

\- Merci Shiro."

Klance pose une main sur sa joue. Shiro le conduit vers un miroir.

"Voilà."

Klance se regarde. Ses cheveux sont mi-long et bruns clairs. Ses yeux sont mauves. Il est grand. Pas de membres supplémentaire ? Il est juste...un mélange homogène… Shiro lui offre un grand sourire.

"Tu sais ce que tu es en réalité Klance ?

\- Une fusion ?

\- Oui, mais tu es la preuve d'une leçon de sincérité. Tu es le résultat d'un amour partagé. Tu comprend ?

\- Oui…Keith et Lance s'aiment...Et ils m'aiment…

\- C'est ce qui compte."

Klance colla la paume de sa main contre son coeur.

"Je suis fait d'amour…"

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Alors...ce texte est née d'une promenade Tumblr. Je me suis perdue et puis j'ai découvert le merveilleux univers alternatif Steven Universe de Voltron. Je l'ai posté a cause de ma soeur jumelle...Je vais donc lui dédier ce texte. Je t'embrasse Vénus

N'hésitez pas a me conseiller, et / ou me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, tant que c'est constructif et respectueux je prend. :)

* Iel : Pronom neutre français. Utilisé pour définir les personnes Non-Binaire. :)

Voltron appartient a DreamWorks.

Steven Universe appartient a Rebecca Sugar.


End file.
